


somewhere only you and i know

by wavvhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Babies, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, because we’ve had enough, but - Freeform, idk how to write, idk how to write a smut skajsh, just fluff, nicole is a little cute meanie, nicole smoking???, no supernatural, ok im done, plus they’re little teens shut up, waverly is pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavvhaught/pseuds/wavvhaught
Summary: Waverly, the church goer. Nicole, the back-of-the-church-to-smoke goer. Their worlds collide.





	1. can I change your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t write and I can’t write for shit butttttt I love the picture of teen Nicole smoking and meeting little pure Waverly I know this has been written hundreds of times probably but I just want to write this one I had in mind so bear with my amateur ass this is gonna get good,,, I promise
> 
> Also, because I love the 80s AU so much, I’ll try to put at least one song from 2004 (and some from the previous years) in this AU. All the credits to gilligankane and thegaysmurf I love you

 

“ **Change** **Your** **Mind** ” The Killers

“Out again, a siren screams at half past ten. And you won't let go while I ignore that we both felt like this, before it starts to show. So if I had a chance, would you let me know?”

 

 _ **August**_ , _**2004**_

 

“Aw, shoot. Somewhat beat me to it.”

Nicole turned around to where the small voice came from.

She hasn’t talked to anyone for almost two days and she hated that she felt that she needed to respond.

“Uh, who are you?” She said, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry. Hi, I’m Waverly. It’s just that I had to get out of there,” pointing to the church, “because... I-, you know what, I just wanted to find a quiet place and this is the quietest place I could find and there you are.”

Nicole placed her arm on the back of the bench she was sitting on and before she knew, her eyes were all over the little girl. Her bright yellow dress with sunflower prints made her squint a little.

“Are you gonna say something at least?” Waverly asked, breaking the silence.

“You have got to go somewhere else if you want to be alone. I got here first.” Nicole gave the little girl a fake smile and puffed on her cigarette. “No, scratch that. This has been my place for months now so goodbye and thank you.”

The back of Purgatory’s oldest church was Nicole’s favorite place. It had a small garden almost not visible from the road where the church stood. Maybe that’s why nobody ever comes there. Just her and the company of an old wooden bench full of carvings. “Nicky is here, always. ‘04.” One of the carvings said. Under it was a pile of gum.

“I never said I wanted to be alone. I just need a quiet place.” Waverly looked away, tracing the edges of the bottom of her dress.

“Well, little girl, my thoughts can be super loud so you still have to go somewhere else. Plus, you look like you’d pass out if you inhaled all of this.” Nicole blew smoke to Waverly’s face. She smirked and continued to chew her gum loudly.

Waverly’s eyes watered even though the smoke barely grazed her face since she was standing five feet away from Nicole.

“I’m not (cough) a little girl. And I’m gonna (cough) be okay. My uncle used to smoke 3 packs a day. In the living room.” She cleared her throat.

Nicole sat quietly for the next few minutes, ignoring Waverly’s existence. Ignoring the fact that this stranger has the sweetest voice she’s ever heard. She thought it would make go away and so she wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore.

“Can I sit?” Waverly’s voice was shaky.

“On the bench? Yes. Beside me? No.” Nicole sighed and puffed on her cigarette one last time before she threw it to the ground and stepped on it on a sea of cigarette butts. She took a gum stick from her pocket, unwrapped it and threw it in her mouth. And before Waverly could say another word, Nicole stood up and fixed her jacket and promptly turned around and walked away without glancing back at the little girl.

“What a b-“ Waverly stopped herself before she could utter the B word. She watched as the tall, mysterious rude girl walk away. The church bell rang and she quickly made her way out of the garden and as she ran towards the church she looked back on her shoulder and watched the bench gets smaller and smaller.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wynonna, you have to come to church next Sunday! I told you, you could kick that girl’s butt! She’s only like a few inches taller than you.”

Waverly was sure of it. Her older sister could so kick the mystery girl’s butt.

“Waves, you’re like what, 14? And you still ask your sister to beat someone’s ass for you. Go back to your room. I am not letting you ruin my C.S.I marathon 3 nights in a row.”

Wynonna pushed her little sister off her bed with her leg. Waverly had been walking into her room loudly since Friday. First was when Waverly found out there was a rerun of FRIENDS and the only TV they had was in Wynonna’s room. Second was when Waverly came home with a Shrek 2 VHS that made Wynonna scream “I like that VHS! That is a nice VHS!”. They loved movie nights.

“But Nonna! She was very rude to me! I even almost called her the B word.”

“Come on, Waves. How many times do I have to tell you that ‘bitch’ is not a bad word. Bitch. See? Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch...”

“Oh my gosh, good freakin’ night!” Waverly slammed the door on her way out. Wynonna shouted “Say sorry to Billie Joe Armstrong!” and blew a kiss to the poster on her door.

She spent the rest of the night thinking of the girl at the back of the church. “Let me sleep!” She thought to herself and she forcefully shut her eyes. She shouldn’t be thinking of her but there was something about what happened that she couldn’t quite get her head wrapped around. Something about that girl that kept Waverly up. Maybe because she’s bothered by her untied chucks? Or the way she raised her eyebrows perfectly? Maybe it was the way she still smelled so good even if she reeked of smoke? Maybe it’s the fact that she didn’t even get her name? Or maybe it was the fact that she couldn’t wait until the next Sunday.

 

* * *

 

Waverly has been awake since six in the morning. Impatiently waiting for Gus to finish doing the dishes. She wore a bright blue dress and her favorite silver necklace with a sapphire pendant.

“Gus! The service starts in 30 mins! Let’s go!” Waverly yelled from the front porch. She has never been this excited to go to church.

They got to the church 15 minutes earlier. The first thing Waverly did was ask Gus if she could walk around outside and promised to be back before the service started. It took five “pretty please” and two “with a cherry on top” before Gus gave in and let her go.

She ran towards the back of the church but slowed down a few plants away from the bench. She peeked from behind a bush and on her tiptoe. But much to her dismay, she found the bench empty. Only a few squirrels and some pepsi cans at the foot of the bench.

“Oh. Well. She probably already left. Or maybe she never really comes here. Just that one Sunday.” She shrugged as she came out of the bush. She sat on the bench for the next 10 minutes, doing absolutely nothing. She had no idea why she felt crushed.

Behind the nearest tree was Nicole hiding. She chuckled lightly but she was careful not to make too much noise as she watched Waverly annoyingly follow the squirrels with her eyes. Soon the little girl looked like she was close to tears and that made Nicole stop and grin. “Why is she still here? Why would she still wait? Dumbass.” Nicole thought to herself without realizing that she, too, had waited an hour for Waverly to come.

The next Sunday was the same thing. Except this time Nicole wanted to scare Waverly when she comes out from hiding but before she could step out, an old lady was calling Waverly’s name. Waverly stood quickly and ran towards the church.

The last Sunday of August came and Waverly almost thought of not going to the bench that day. She thought she’d never see the girl anyway, but she remembered how pretty the place was and how it made her feel and it drew her back in.

Waverly gracely walked to the garden and when she looked up, there she was. The red haired girl with an ugly jacket but with the most mesmerizing smile she’d seen. She froze, shock on her face. She gasped just loud enough that made Nicole turn her head around.

“Missed me?” Nicole pouted but couldn’t say those words with a straight face and bursted out laughing.

“No, I did not! Why would I? And what’s so funny? I came here because I thought I’ve defeated you and this is MY place now. Just go away and let me have the next 10 minutes in peace.”

“If I were you I’d take a seat and chill. For the next 10 minutes.” Nicole mocked her. “Gum?”

“No, thank you. To both.” Waverly looked away and crossed her arms.

“Oh, come on. As if you weren’t waiting for me. I’m sorry but I’ve been behind that tree the whole time. You looked so cute with your eyebrows forming a unibrow. Why were you so mad at those squirrels?”

Waverly had her mouth opened the whole time Nicole talked.

“Why would you do that? That’s so unfair. I could’ve... I could’ve...” Her voice cracking.

“You could’ve what? Be mad at me instead? Now where’s the fun in that?” Nicole finished Waverly’s sentence. She patted the bench suggesting Waverly to sit beside her.

“I only got 8 more minutes.” Waverly rolled her eyes but finally gave in and sat beside the red haired girl. She smelled like vanilla. Could be vanilla flavored cigarettes? That’s a thing, right? She thought.

“Okay. How about this. I’ll let you be mad at me for 8 more minutes and then we’re good. Yeah?” Nicole was only inches away from Waverly. She shuddered when Waverly turned to face her.

“You’re mean and I hate that you’re mean because you seem like a good person but you suck and you smell and you are rude and you can’t even say a single good word to me but then...”

Nicole just sat there listening to Waverly ranting and raving. She didn’t understand the unfamiliar feeling but she felt at ease knowing this stranger cared too much to be mad at her.

“Ding ding ding! Time’s up! Now go before the old lady comes calling you again.” Nicole hushed waverly and gave her a smile. This time it was more mesmerizing than the first one.

“Okay but... Fine.” Waverly wasn’t really mad but she was annoyed to the core. She stood up and stood still for a minute. She couldn’t believe she just saw this girl again. The girl whose name she still doesn’t know. She turned around slowly and the girl grabbed her by the arm, and handed her something.

“Wha- what is this for?” Waverly asked, a gum in her hand.

Nicole shrugged and lit up her cigarette. First puff of the day.

When waverly walked away, she opened the gum and a writing on the inside of the wrapper said,

“Next Sunday again? Cool. –Nicole”

Waverly’s face lit up.

Nicole. She finally got her name.

Nicole. Next Sunday. The only words she ever needed to know.


	2. there's no escaping your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two found a new pastime. Wynonna gets introduced to Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if you liked the first chapter, you'll like this one too. i think. same shitty writing but THEY'RE SO CUTE i promise. ok im done i love you 80s au  
> also ily if you got to chapter two HAJDSJSJA

 

 **“Accidentally In Love”** Counting Crows

_"How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love). Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love."_

 

 

_**SEPTEMBER, 2004** _

 

“But that’s vandalism!” Waverly exclaimed.

Nicole rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Okay, miss goody little two-shoes. Wouldn’t you like to see your name on this bench when we come back here a few years from now? That doesn’t sound cool to you? It’s super cool to me.”

“What do you mean ‘when we come back’? And no, what if we get caught vandalizing it. This is still the church’s property.”

“Chillax. I’ve written like a hundred of stuff here. Look, this one’s a skateboard.” Pointing to a poorly drawn skateboard on the bench. “This one’s a pair of chucks.” Nicole sounded so proud of her work.

“You mean _supposed to be_ a pair of chucks? That looks like an alien’s head.” Waverly chuckled.

“Hey shut up. Why don’t you show me your mad carving skills, huh?”

“Okay fine, fine. Give me those keys.”

Nicole handed her house keys to Waverly. She couldn’t take her eyes away from her, deep in thoughts, trying to make out what to carve.

“What do I write?” After a brief pause, Waverly asked Nicole. She couldn’t think of anything clever.

“I told you. You can just write your name. And the year, too. Super important.”

“But you just wrote ‘Nicky’. Which is a funny nickname, by the way. Who calls you that?” Waverly teased Nicole.

“Shut up. You’re not allowed to ask. And make fun of me. Just write your name, a nickname or whatever.” Nicole groans. _Why is she so difficult?_ She wondered.

“Okay okay, miss grumpy.” Waverly rolled her eyes back at Nicole.

She started carving the old wood with the keys. She started with an “S”.

“Why ‘S’?” Nicole asked.

“Why don’t you shut up and let me do my thing.” She never sounds mean even if she tried.

“Why are you becoming like me?”

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked, she stopped carving at ‘SO’.

“I mean you’re calling me names and making fun of me and now asking me to shut up. That’s my thing. You’re always just…”

“Just what? Well it’s our thing now.” She went back to carving and ignoring the realization that they’ve spent a lot of time together, enough for Nicole to rub off on her. And she loved it.

Waverly was almost done when she sighed and asked Nicole.

“Can you finish it for me? My hand hurts.” She pouted.

“Are you joking?” Nicole said looking at Waverly’s reddish palm, she laughed at the little girl’s misery.

“Okay, here.” She went down on the ground and crouched beside Waverly. She just wrapped her hand around hers without thinking twice.

Waverly froze and wouldn’t, couldn’t turn her head. This was the closest they’ve been to each other. She felt her heart skipping a beat. No, she felt her heart combusting.

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked, confused. Waverly wouldn’t mover her hand.

“Y-Yeah. Duh. I told you it hurts but I’m fine thanks.” She felt a lump in her throat.  

“Okay, now just one last letter.”

Both of them carving ‘S’. Both of them feeling like the world stopped for a minute. Both of them could feel their hearts fluttering so loud that it sent vibrations throughout their body. Both of them ignored it.

“There. Perfect.” Nicole said looking at the newly finished carving. Dusting it off.

‘SO IS WAVERLY, ALWAYS’ written in all capital right under ‘Nicky is here, always. ‘04’.

“You know what? It doesn’t look bad. Mine actually looks better.” Waverly proudly said. She couldn’t stop smiling. She raised her eyebrow at Nicole.

“Yours just look bigger.” Nicole rolled her eyes. After a brief pause, Nicole looked over to Waverly and shoulder bumped her. The little girl smiled and shoulder bumped her back.

 _We’re_ _cute_.

Nicole thought. But she couldn’t say that out loud. _The shoulder bump should be enough._

“Now, smoke break.” Nicole reached in her pocket. An almost empty box of Marlboro reds. She sat first on the bench and then packed her cigarette box.

“Why do you do that anyway? Hitting the top of the box repeatedly? For what?” Waverly sat next to her.

“You’re too young. You wouldn’t understand.” She smiled at Waverly’s annoyed face. She took a stick out and lit it up. “Can you stop doing that face.” She chuckled, a cigarette dangling off her lips.

Waverly shoulder bumped her again. She did too, back at her. They think they could do just that all afternoon. And they were fine with it.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of Saturdays were easy. The new rendezvous was at four in the afternoon on Saturdays. They decided 15 minutes was not enough to be in each other’s presence. 15 minutes was not enough to be in their own little worlds and not care about a single thing outside it. But they never told that to each other.

There were days when they just enjoyed the silence. Some days, Nicole would bring an extra Pepsi for Waverly. Other days, they finish a pack of Extra gums just to write messages on the wrappers. One day, she ran out of cigarettes but for the first time she was okay with it. Listening to Waverly talk about her Science class was better anyway.

“So you just stop going to school every year? How do you make friends?! How can you even get to college?!” Waverly exclaimed. She couldn’t believe Nicole has been to 5 different schools.

“My parents’ dream was to be in a band and nothing — literally nothing in their way could stop them — not even their 8 year old kid. Music is better than education, anyway.” Nicole sighed and played with the unlit cigarette she was holding.

“That’s not right. Why didn’t they let you go to Purgatory High then? You’ve been here for months. And you just waste your time and money on those stupid cigarettes.” Waverly was upset about something. She was unsure what.

“Hey now. I know this sounds dumb but I can smoke away my problems.”

“Still. You need to go to school.”

“Why don’t you bring me to yours one day? Let me meet your friends. Rosita? The chick with the crazy hair. Right? And Jeremiah with-“

“Jeremy!” Waverly laughed and lightly bumped Nicole on the shoulder. “And Rosita is my sister’s classmate but we’re great friends too.”

“Okay, Rosita, your sister’s friend and Jerry. The guy who always had smelly lunch.”

“Stop! I didn’t say smelly! Just odd smelling food.”

“The same thing. So, when will you bring me there? Maybe after school on Monday?” Nicole suggested.

“I’ll think about it.” Waverly sounded excited. “But I think you really need to meet my sister first. She’d make fun of me for bringing a ‘friend’ to school. She’d probably say ‘It’s not bring your pet day’ or something like that. She needs to get to know you first before she embarrasses me in front of my friends.”

“Cool. When?” Nicole asked, chewing her gum loudly, like she always does. 

“Hmm, maybe tomorrow. I’ll ask her to come with us to church.”

Nicole nodded and lit her last cigarette. The sun had almost gone down when they went on their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

“Okay how about this. I’ll give you half of my allowance this week.” Waverly gave her sister a puppy face.

“No bueno.” Wynonna said without looking up from reading a Stephen King book.

“Wynonna! Okay half of my allowance for _two_ weeks!” She pleaded and now close to tears.

Wynonna looked up and offered her hand for a handshake.

“Deal. And no, you can’t make me wear a dress. That shit’s itchy.” 

“No, it’s not. What about that one time  you wore one when you and Rosita went to that dance. That looked-“

Wynonna made noises before her sister  could continue.

“No dress for me, baby girl. Now get out before I change my mind.” She went back to pretending she liked reading.

The next morning, Waverly had to drag her sister out of bed, out of the living room, out of the house and finally out of the car when they arrived at the church.

"I swear if this Nicole chick is a waste of time..." Wynonna groggily followed Waverly.

"I told you. You'd like her. She's like another version of you except she’s slightly nicer to me _and_ she shares her food with me."

"First of all, I am the best version of me. Second, gum and Pepsi. Occasionally Kit Kat. Sure. Food." Wynonna air quoted. "I, your sister, gives you half-eaten _healthy_ food. Real food. Always."

Waverly ignored her sister and grabbed her by the arm before she could say another nonsense.

"...plus I never eat the vegetables on the table so you could eat all of them and-" Before Wynonna could go on, an unfamiliar voice stopped her.

"Hey, Weigh-nonna." Nicole’s voice was calm.

"Woah. First, it’s WINE-nonna. And second… There’s really no second but hey there, Nic- Nics- Nickelodeon." Wynonna raised her eyebrows and forced a smile, she was disappointed in herself.

"Nice chucks, Wyn." Nicole said looking at Wynonna's worn out shoes.

"Nice...chucks too.”

"Nice nose ring."

"Nice...Nose. Heh.” Wynonna gulped.

“Well this has been great so far.” Waverly sounded like she was genuinely entertained. “I told you you’d like each other.”

“Hey, I think you guys need to go. The service starts in a few minutes. Nice meeting you, Wyn. I’ll see you around.” Nicole said, looking at Wynonna. “And see _you.”_ Her eyes turned to Waverly’s.

“Hey, I saw that!” Wynonna let out a little shriek.

“You saw what? You’re crazy, let’s go.” Waverly said without looking at Wynonna, she looked away when her face started feeling hot. They walked away and awkwardly waved goodbye to Nicole. 

“You’re as red as a motherfuckin’ plum. Also, I hate plums. Why did I say plums?” Wynonna thought out loud.

“Shut up. The weather’s... hot.” Waverly couldn’t think of any other excuse. “Come on, the service is starting.” She grabbed her sister towards the entrance of the church.

“Nope.” Wynonna stopped her sister. “I said yes to meeting your little ginger friend, and not to actually go to church. I’d rather say my prayers in the car while Green Day is playing.”

Waverly groaned but let her sister go. She walked to the church and her eyes wandered around for Gus.

 

* * *

 

“I like her, I guess.” Wynonna said, munching on her dinner.

“I told ya.” Waverly winked.

“I’m really not liking this as much as you two. What if this girl’s are kidnappers and just letting their kid talk to you so you could come over their house and–”

“Please, Gus, she looks richer than the mayor’s daughter. What’d she want from us? The most expensive thing in this household is my VHS collection. That’s about 400 bucks.” Wynonna’s high pitched voice echoed in their small house.

They lived in a tiny homestead. It was just her, Waverly and Gus. It was tiny but big enough for the three of them. It’s a little close to everywhere and they could just walk wherever they wanted to.

“Finish your dinner and do your homework _before_ 9.” Gus said to Wynonna. “And you baby, I know you’ve done yours. Can you help me with the dishes tonight?” She turned to Waverly.

“Of course.” Waverly said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“So, I go get her from the church and you guys wait for us at school.” Waverly said as she was laying on the carpeted floor of her sister’s room.

“I like that chick, but don’t you think it’s a little weird you have no idea where she lives? I mean you’ve told her where _we_ live. Why didn’t she?” Wynonna asked without looking at Waverly. She was busy on her Blackberry phone that she “ _worked hard for”_ mowing Mr. Nedley’s lawn for months.

“I mean she tried to explain where but she said I probably wouldn’t know where it is. And I agree, I mean I don’t know a lot of places. You probably would.”

“Yeah, but you’ve lived here all your life too. You just don’t go out.”

“You’re not wrong.” Waverly replied.

“You said they’ve only moved in here for a few months, right? And that she has been to 5 schools? What makes you think she won’t break your heart and leave you too?”

Wynonna’s question made Waverly silent. _She wouldn’t do that, she loves it here._

“Hey! Did you fall asleep?” Wynonna threw a pillow to where her sister was.

“No. I mean, it’s not really gonna break my heart if she leaves. I–”

“You mean _when_ she leaves.”

“Okay _when_ she leaves. Whatever. It’s not gonna break my heart.”

“Sure, Waves.” Wynonna went back to looking busy on her newly bought phone.

“Hey, I’m going to bed.” Waverly leapt to her feet and left her sister’s room without saying another word.

“Weirdo.” Wynonna murmured.

 

* * *

 

“Uh Earth to Waverly?” Jeremy snapped his fingers in Waverly’s face.

“Huh? I’m- I’m sorry. What were you saying?” Waverly said, coming back from spacing out. Her sister’s words wouldn’t leave her head all morning. _What if Wynonna’s right? What if Nicole will eventually leave Purgatory? What if she leaves me?”_

“I said where are we going later with your new friend? Oh my god, I know! We can ask my brother to take us to Purgatory’s oldest library!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“She’s really not that type of girl, Jer. I mean, I think she’s smart, it’s just she hates the idea of school, let alone a dusty library.”

“I can’t believe you’re friends with her. What do you guys talk about? And what do you have in common anyway?”

_We enjoy each other’s company._

“We talk about anything. We don’t really have anything in common-”

She paused.

_Our favorite Extra flavor is watermelon._

_“_ But that’s fine. She’s really funny. And nice.” Waverly continued.

“Okay, but you still didn’t answer me. Where are we going?” Jeremy went back to eating his chickpea curry.

“I still don’t know. We just both agreed that I’m meeting her at church at 5. And then we’ll go from there. I really want ice cream though.”

“Me too. But alright. That sounds okay, I guess.” Jeremy said.

 

* * *

 

“I’ll meet you guys back here, okay?” Waverly told to the bunch. Rosita, Jeremy and her sister.

“Won’t you at least call her first? I mean, what if she won’t be there? And you’ve already walked that far.” Rosita said, her head on Wynonna’s shoulder. Their feet dangling off the railings they’re sitting on.

“I didn’t ask for her number. We just see each other every Saturday. I know she’ll be there, she said she would. Besides, only Wynonna has a phone.” Waverly said.

Wynonna nodded and clicked her tongue.

“I gotta go. I’ll be back here with her.”

Waverly walked towards the school gate. Their church is only 5 blocks away. _What do I do if she leaves? Just thinking about her not showing up today makes my stomach turn._

3 more blocks. _She loves Purgatory and she absolutely loves our place. She won’t leave._

1 more block. _Do I ask her about this? No, I don’t want to hear the truth. Or maybe I do, maybe I deserve to know so I can prepare myself._

She was a few steps away from their little meeting place when the sight of the lonely wooden bench stopped her. 

“It’s only 5:15.” Waverly shrugged after glancing at her watch. She sat where their names were carved.

5:30

“Might as well do my homework.” She reached for her backpack and took out her binder.

6:10

Waverly finished her math homework, she didn’t notice what time it was. She looked at her watch and that’s when she realized she’s been waiting for an hour for Nicole. _She’s probably doing something important. She’ll come._

6:47

One more look at her watch and her face clouded over. Nicole wouldn’t be this late. She never has.

7:20 

It was starting to drive her crazy. _Where the hell is she?_ She says ‘hell’ but never out loud. 

7:53

A tear fell on the face of her watch. She couldn’t believe Nicole would stood her up. It was unlike her.

She was wiping her tears when a voice came from behind her. It was her favorite voice. The only voice that could comfort her. The sweetest voice in the world, Nicole’s is a close second.

“Hey, baby girl. It’s getting dark. Let’s go home.” Wynonna crouched on the ground facing Waverly and placed her hands on her sister’s face. It always breaks Wynonna to see her little sister crying.

“Okay.” Waverly’s tremulous voice broke Wynonna’s heart even more.

The walk home was quiet.

 


End file.
